This invention relates to a manually operated distance measuring tool and particularly to a tool which provides for a convenient and relatively inexpensive method of measuring relatively long distances.
The prior art has long been concerned with the measurement of distances over relatively large areas. The simplest method is merely to step off a distance and assume that each step is approximately one yard. Although this is convenient, it is not accurate. Various wheel devices have been suggested over the years for measuring of linar distances over a surface. Almost universally, a rotational wheel is provided with some form of a handle or operating mechanism. To permit the operator to conveniently move the relatively small wheel over the terrain. Various forms of readout devices are couple to the rotating wheel for recording of the actual movement. A recent U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,458 which issued Dec. 4, 1979 discloses a typical unit employing a relatively small wheel coupled to an automatic digital readout device for directly providing an output reading of the distance the wheel has moved over the ground or other surface. Various other prior art patents discussed in this patent disclose the long history of development in the prior art.
Other patents which show various other forms of rotating measuring wheels for movement over a surface are shown in the following U.S. Patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Issue Date ______________________________________ 1,718,052 06-18-1929 2,294,566 09-01-1942 2,741,031 04-10-1956 3,497,959 03-03-1970 3,835,453 09-10-1974 4,176,548 12-04-1979 ______________________________________
All such devices, however, have certain distinct disadvantages particularly in measuring distances in certain areas. A particular problem is presented in the measurement of relatively large distances in rural areas such as encountered in farms and other similar rural environments. Thus various governmental farm programs require identification of the acreage which is being set aside or otherwise specially treated to obtain certain government payments and benefits which involve acreage set aside based on a crop base formula related to average crop production. The measuring device must be able to move over different land conditions including growing grass and the like. Further, the actual measurement is often taken under different weather conditions. Measurements are generally yearly requirements. The average farm owner can not justify a highly costly instrument which is used so infrequently and for such a short period of time.
Many other work areas also have a great demand for a relatively simple and inexpensive tool for measuring of ground distances. Thus surveyors, construction contractors, and the like often require measurement of ground and floor distances. Contractors in particular often must make various relatively accurate measurements for proposes of bidding, billing and the like. Staking of the areas within which construction is to occur often require accurate measurements between various points and the like. Other building trades such as carpenters, electricians, plumbers and mason also must measure the various distances associated with a structure in order to appropriately determine the necessary materials for use on the construction sight. Realtors could readily use such a tool during listing or showing a property. In various games, distances must be measured either during carrying out of the game or in establishing of the game. Thus, various games such as horseshoes, darts and the like require positioning of various implements and tools of the game in order to appropriately play. In field events, the distances of the game components as well as the actual extent of the movement of the participants are measured. Finally, government officials such as police departments, highway departments, departments of natural resources and the like often have measurement requirements associated with carrying out their job.
In all instances a simple inexpensive and conveniently manipulated measuring tool would be highly desired, but to the knowledge of the present applicant has not been provided.